Dark Secrets
by xRainbowAssassin
Summary: Marshall has a very dark secret that he has to hide from everyone. Soon he will need to keep more secrets. Evil things keep happening but Marshall is the only one that can deal with it. Nothing can be more horrible than being what he has become.[CONTAINS ROMANCE; DRAMA;AND MORE] (Rated T for safety)
1. Chapter 1

**HIIIII! I REALLY WANTED TO START THIS SO I HOPE U GUYS ENJOY!**

 **...**

 _Day 17, 12:00 a.m._

 _This is Marshall, again. Something keeps happening in me. I feel more... grim. Im not my happy self anymore. Good thing Everest isnt here. I wouldnt want her to see me. The pups are now starting to ask me a lot of questions. Most questions, they asked me in the past. Its not like them. They all ways ask new ones. I have to go, someones coming!_

I closed my journal immediately. I hid it under my bed. Went under my bed covers. Then pretended to sleep by closing my eye lids, breathing softly, and not being tense.

The door opened slightly with a bit of light coming through it. Then i couldn't take it anymore, I had to move or I would scream. So I rubbed my eyes and turned over to the door asking, "who's there?" "Oh hey Marshall, I need to talk to you?" said our tweenaged leader. Ryder is now 12, in about 6 months he will be officially a teen. "So what do you want to talk about Ryder?" I asked all hyper. He looked a little surprised about this, me being hyper. It's midnight!

"Marshall, Is something wrong?"

I just placed a confused look on my face. I need to hide my secret. "Are you asking me personally or me and the pups together?"

"Personally," he gave a little giggle. Really, I, myself, isn't finding this funny at all. Like, I'm trying to keep a secret!

I gave a fake smile and said,"Nothings wrong." I gave a pause then asked, "Why?"

"Me, and the pups, think somethings not right. Instead of playing with the other pups, you just stare and watch."

"Haven't I done that before?"

"well... yes but." I raised my eyebrow staring at him. "I'll find the word in the morning, you go back to sleep my Dalmation."

"Ok Ryder. Goodnight." He closed my bedroom door behind him. I waited until he left. After 2 minutes he left without any trace. I went under my bed again to write.

 _Day 17, 12:26_

 _Soon the whole world will know my secret_

 **...**

 **HEYYYYYYY HOPE U PEOPLE LIKED THIS CHAPTER. I will start writing more longer chapters but please review!**


	2. Meeting the New Side

**HI SORRY I TOOK A WHILE, Vacay! SO HERE IS CHAPTER 2! ENJOY! ^~^ ALSO ONE OF YOU GUYS THAT REVIEWED GOT IT RIGHT BUT YOU HAVE TO READ TO FIND OUT WHO! XP**

 **...**

 _ **18 days ago**_

The PAW Patrol, and Everest, were playing hide and seek. Once Chase finished counting, everyone set out to find a hiding spot. Marshall dashed to his #1 hiding spot but it was occupied, by the love of his dreams. Everest was hiding in the box.

'Well I better find a new spot then,' thought Marshall. While Marshall was in the other side of the Lookout, he tried to hide behind a tree. Nope. Under a rock. Didn't work.

There were no other hiding spots he could think of. While he was walking behind Chase, he found an unusual dent in the pavement. 'What this?' He thought. He tapped with his paw twice. "Probably som- AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Screamed Marshall in terror. All the pups shot a look over to where the Dalmatian was screaming his tail off. Marshall was going down a mossy slide in a pitch black... dungeon maybe.

There was no light and he didn't have a flashlight. In about 2 minutes later, Marshall was on a cold cobblestone floor. There was finally light in the mysterious room. Marshall saw some thing with horns and a tail. He had no idea what it was until its hoodie was off and he could see its entire face. It was a girl with straight black hair with two horn poking out of head. She also had a tail which showed off her jeans. She was holding a pitch fork but red.

"no, NO, **NO! I CANT BE DEAD! I HAVE SO MUCH LIFE AHEAD OF ME! THERE IS EVEREST AND-"** was all Marshall managed to say when he was crossed by the girl. "Marshall." she said in a serious tone. Marshall looked at her confused by everything. "I'm not going to kill you," she said in a calm tone. "YAY-" marshall again was cut off when she said, "But I will turn you into a demon."She said with a smirk. Marshall's eyes widened.

She continued, "My name is Lilith. I am the daughter of the devil. If you don't want to turn into a demon, then you can die!" A tear came rolling down Marshall's cheek. "First, let me think," Marshall answered walking to a corner. As Marshall sat down, he was making his choices if he wants to turn to a demon or die. "Is there a third option instead of dying and turning to a demon. "Well, you will still turn into a demon but, you get to be alive. In the world. Since becoming a demon and dying are really the same." She answered.

Marshall was overjoyed to here her answer. "Anything else?" Asked Marshall, just making sure. She gave a small thought of that.

"Here are the affects and other stuff for the last option...

1\. Some of your emotions will change in two week but there will be early affects.

2\. You will be given a journal by 'muah' to record each day. You get stress a little and writing, like in a diary, helps. A lot.

3\. As I said, you will feel stressed sometime. You will also feel evil. But don't worry. You will also have one power. A fire shield.

4\. This is a rule you must obey. If you break it at anytime, you will suffer the consequences of death or giving back being a demon forever.

Understand?" She ends.

Marshall gave a respectful nod and was magically teleported 10 seconds before he fell in the slide.

 _"I'm now a demon!"_ Marshall thought. He looked back at the dent, but it wasn't there. It proofed away with Lilith. "Found Marshall!" Yelled Chase. "Sigh* well at least I still have time left for me to live," he remembers.

 **...**

 **HI! I FINALLY FINISH! REVEIW!**


	3. Just Because of Steak

**HIIIIIIIII! ^~^ HOPE YOU LIKE THIS SO FAR!**

 **REVEIW!**

 **...**

 _ **18 days ago (Marshall POV)**_

 _Day 1, 12:00 a.m._

 _Ok, I'm starting. Wow... I can't believe i'm a demon! What will the pups think? Well I can't tell them but will_ they _find out? Like soon I'm probably going to ask Everest if we can dance in the Chickletta's wedding in a few days. I bet Mayor Goodway will cry! Like Crazy! XP Anyway, soon if when we're done dancing I'm going to ask her on a date, if she says yes then what am I gonna do about me being a DEMON!? Just thinking about makes me want to, eat. I'm hungry. Can't wait till tomorrow's breakfast! Ryder will be asking us pups what we want in our menus. Since Everest is going to be here since she's having a sleepover with Skye for A MONTH! Jake has to go to his parents. :)_

After I finished writing in my journal, I had to hide the journal or the pups would know, including Ryder! I hid it under my bed just 'cause why not and went to sleep until Chase just started screaming to wake up! LIKE WHO DOES THAT?! Oh, wait, Chase does. Then it stopped, no screaming. I went out of my room to see Chase looking all drunk.

"Heeeeeyyyyyy Maaarrrrrrssshhhaaaalllll!" He said in a 'says letters very long' tone. I was surprised by Chase doing this. I'vs never seen him do this... EVER! Since I have those things some people use to see if someone's been drinking in my medical gear I set Chase sitting on the hallway's floor. I got my gear and found what I have been looking for. I went over to Chase and did what I had to do. He wasn't drinking.

Chase had a grin in his face, then he shook his head. "Marshall? What am I doing here?" Chase questioned me. Should I tell him the truth or what he was doing.

"You were screaming for no reason. I had no idea what were you doing," I said innocently. Then this thought came to me...

"TOU SLEEP WITH YOUR EYES OPEN?!" "Uh, um, NO!" Chase answered.

"But you were looking at me!" I said being pushed back in side my pup house. "It's like you were... SLEEP WAL-" was all I can say before Chase shut my door behind me. I dont get it, is something else wrong with him. Is he a demon?!

Probably not... maybe.

* * *

 **17 days ago (Marshall POV)**

BREAKFAST! "Here you go pups, today is the day I make breakfast, like I do every Sunday!" announced Ryder as he gave us all his menus. SO MANY OPTIONS!

I wanted to go last for some reason. Probably something that had to do with me being a demon.

All the pups ordered the same thing, except for Everest. The pups ordered bacon-flavored biscuits while Everest got liver-flavored. I looked back at the menu, my option looked amazing!

"What would you like, Marshall?" Ryder asked. "I would like... A STEAK!" I said putting an innocent smile on my face. All the pups, except Everest since she used to eat liver all the time and didn't care if i ate steak but she did slow down on her meal, turned their heads toward mine all with shocked faces. "Are you sure?" asked Ryder.

I looked back at the menu, THAT STEAK LOOKS AMAZING! "Yes," i answered Ryder's question. Ryder just walked away looking back at me, I don't know why though.

"Marshall?" said Chase. "why did you order that?"

"Why not?" I answered looking all smart.

"You have never in your life, ever ordered a steak!" Chase said in a loud tone. "Can't I try something different? You always order bacon-flavored biscuits," I answered back. He was starting to get on my nerves! Just forget it!

"Hey Chase, it's my turn to ask the question," I said with a smirk on my face. "Why did you act all drunk last night?" All the pups turned their heads to Chase, including Everest! Yes!

Chase blushed so hard, almost as red as my hat! "Is this true Chase?" Asked Zuma. Chase just started to go all crazy for some reason, like, people who start twitching a lot. It scared me, I now regret saying that. Chase was growling a bit which made me move back a little.

Chase:MAR-

"ENOUGH!" Everest screamed with fury. "WHY WOULD YOU FIGHT OVER SOMETHING AS SMALL AS STEAK?! ITS NOT MATURE AT YOUR AGE! ESPECIALLY YOU CHASE! YOU'RE OLDER THAN ALL OF US AND LOOK YOU'RE MAD AT MARSHALL 'CAUSE OF STEAK! STEAK!" She took a pause of breath and glared at me showing her sharp teeth. "YOU ALREADY KNOW THAT FIGHTING OVER STEAK IS NOT WHAT A MEMBER OF THE PAW PATROL WILL DO!" She got up from her chair walking far enough to see all of us. "AND KNOWING WHY CHASE WAS ACTING DRUNK LAST NIGHT DOESNT MATTER! WHAT MATTERS IS THAT YOU DONT FIGHT FOR LITTLE THINGS!" She had tears in her eyes walking toward Skye's room. "And Skye I'll be in your room," she said before going in.

"Ok..." Mumbled Skye with shock. "Wow, you pups shouldn't fight for a long time.. Or ever," announced Ryder as he served me my steak.

"I lost my appetite," I said loud enough so he can hear as I walk, shaking to my pup house. "I thought so," he said.

* * *

 _Day 2, 12:00 a.m._

 _Now Everest likes me 15% less than before. HOW CAN I BE SO STUPID! I never knew Everest could be so fierce. She's always so nice, gentle, and playful. Never have I seen her so, evil. I think that's the word. Anyways... WHY?! I think she was crying in her the room after she went inside Skye's. I'm serious, I could've sworn she was crying. Being demon is nice and all but hearing your crush cry is different._

* * *

 **Inside Skye's room**

"Mom, *sniff* Dad. I'm sorry. I know you can here me up there, and *sniff* I know that you saw what happened. I never meant to scream like that. Just screaming makes me cry. *sniff* And I know you know that." Says Everest sobbing.

"Just screaming makes me remember that awful day, it was my fault! All of it! *sniff* I'm sorry I couldn't save you, or her." Cries Everest into her pillow. "Sister.."

* * *

 **HEY! Hope you liked this chapter. And there will be a more Marshall being Demon chapter but just saying. The next chapter will have Marhall found a mission. BAI! ^~^**


	4. A NIGHTMARE

**HEYYY! Hope u will like this chapter! A part of this chapter will have more of a Marshall x Everest part. HOPE U LUV THIS! Also i would like to thank 'Authorpikmin100' for giving me this awesome idea! THX AGAIN! ^~^**

 **...**

 **(Marshall's POV)**

 _PAIN..._

 _LONELINESS..._

 _A NIGHTMARE..._

 _THAT'S REAL!_

"(gasp) So this is real, this is what happened.(shiver) I feel different. Was this part of my power. Was I looking back in the past."

I started walking toward Skye's room, she was sleeping peacefully while the other female was twisting and turning on her bed sheets and weeping quietly on her pillow.

 _PAIN..._

I want to go and comfort her but I'm not sure if I can. Just staring at her makes me want to do it!

 _LONELINESS..._

I fell to the floor, my head throbbing with pain. "W-What's going o-on?" I questioned myself as I laid on the floor perfectly still fighting the pain going through my skull.

 _A NIGHTMARE..._

"WHAT NIGHTMARE?!" I said through my head.

 _THAT HAPPENED!_

* * *

Light was all I could see. Soon I felt cold. It was snowing.

"EVEREST!"

Who was that! I started walking toward over what I heard. "FLURRY! I'LL SAVE YOU!" Everest! I know that voice anywhere. I started to run.

"EVEREST, I'M SCARED!"

"YOU DONT HAVE TO BE! JUST LOOK IN MY EYES!"

I finally found Everest. And she looked younger than when I last saw her. But she was crying, reaching out her paw.

 _PAIN..._

Everest was at the edge of the cliff. There was a blizzard going around this part of the world. Or was I in the world. The wind blowing on her fur. Soon... I saw another pup's paw. I walked closer to Everest and the unknown pup. But it wasn't a pup, it wasn't a dog breed at all! It was a wolf!

I jumped to grab Everest but instead, I went right trough her. "Whats going on?!" I keep saying over and over.

 _LONELINESS..._

The wolf was one a cracking edge, and the cliff was falling apart. The wolf looked down. She was over 100 ft. off the icy waters.

"EVEREST, I CANT MAKE IT!" screams Flurry. "NO! I DONT WANT YOU TO GO! NOT LIKE MOM AND DAD! I KNOW YOU'RE YOUNGER THAN ME AND IM NOT RELATED TO YOU AT ALL! BUT YOU WERE THE ONLY PART OF THE WORLD THAT HELD ME LIKE FAMILY! YOU AND YOUR DAD AND MOM ARE THE BEST PARENTS I'VE EVER SEEN! I'M NOT LETTING YOU GO!

 _A NIGHTMARE..._

CRACK!

Flurry falling down 100 ft. down to the icy water screamed her last words out. "I'LL ALWAYS REMEMBER, SISTER!" was all the wolf could say before she met her doom.

 _THAT YOU SAW!_

* * *

I saw light again and it was cold too. But not as cold as that blizzard.

It was more calm. And the sky was clear. I saw Flurry. She was playing with some penguins but later she sat down saying, "Every day is all the same. There is no excitement where I am!" I sigh went to her. Then I heard something. Her ear perked up also. She got up from the snow and ran toward. Taking a few pauses from running making sure it wasn't dangerous.

 _PAIN..._

I caught up with her. It was Everest. Everest was again more younger and crying. Her paw looked all jacked up. Flurry too a few steps toward her seeing her paw is all jacked up. "Hello" Flurry jumped back.

Everest turned her head to the younger wolf. Flurry went to her. Everest just backed away. "I don't bite, well not to other living beings." said Flurry. This gave Everest a grin on her face.

"I'm Everest. I'm a Husky! You?" Everest spoken. "Oh, right. I'm Flurry. I'm a wolf! Do you need help?" replied Flurry.

 _LONELINESS..._

Everest gave a grateful nod until she felt pain.

"I'll go get my mom. I will come back." said Flurry as she ran back home. Everest just laid there, cold and hungry. "I wish I had a mom," she said to her self with a small grin.

As with Flurry...

"MOM! I found a husky, and she's hurt," announced Flurry. All surprised by this Flurry's mom got up and asked, "Where is she?" A smile went on Flurry's face but she had her mission. She had her serious face on and told her mom to follow her as she ran to Everest.

As time passed, Everest's paw was getting worse. But in no time, Flurry was by her side while her mom was aiding it.

"So, Everest. Why were you out here your self?" asked Flurry's mother. A tear came rolling down Everest's cheek. "My parents suffered from these trainers who wanted to use them for bad things. One day, my mother disobeyed an order. It was an important order and she was getting tortured because of it. My father got mad and attacked the person who was hurting her. But he was holding a gun so that person shot my mother and father. I ran, not looking back. After what I've seen, I try not to think of it."

 _A NIGHTMARE..._

Flurry whispered something in her mom's ear, her mom nodded. "Everest, would you want to be part of our family?" asked Flurry's mother. A smile went on Everest's face and just like that she said, "YES!"

 _THAT CHANGED!_

* * *

"(gasp) I'm awake!" I whispered. It was morning and soon the pups will wake up. I opened Skye's bedroom door again to stare at Everest. She was still twisting and turning in her sleep. I kept staring thinking something will happen. I stayed there until i heard, "Flurry." Everest whispered that name. She is still dreaming but, will she wake up.

I walked away then ran when I heard a yawn. I ran to my pup house with out falling into something. Never happened before.

 _Day 3, 6:58 a.m._

 _What just happened will never be told. Was I in her dream. Is this now going to be often. :( Well, I now have to deal with it. Still, I now know the nightmare._

 **...**

 **HEY! HOPE YOU LUV THIS SO FAR! BAI! ^~^**


	5. Demon Comes and Goes

**Hey! Enjoy! ^~^**

 **...**

 **(Marshall POV)**

I woke up all tired from last night. I couldn't open my eyes well and I wanted to keep sleeping for eternity!

 _"PAW Patrol, to the lookout_

Ryder why?! I went out my pup house when Everest bumped into me which caused me to fell over and trample everyone. "Sorry," she said. "It's ok, Everest," I answered back. She nods and goes to sit next to Skye.

Chase did his call and Ryder said,"Ok pups, Captain Turbot need help from his sinking ship and Wally got his tail stuck in some rocks." Gasps went over the room. (Yawn) Ryder needed Zuma, Skye, and Rubble to do this job. They all did their calls and went to the bay.

Today was just Everest, Rocky, Chase, and Me at the lookout.

"I'll be going out side," I announced to everyone in the lookout. "Okay!" Answered all the pups but one.

I went outside behind the lookout's front doors and sat in the edge of the cliff.

I started looking at the rising sun. It's only 5 in the morning and we already had to do a mission.

"Hi Marshall!" Said a cheery voice behind me. I kept looking in the horizon but said, Hi. "Do you mind if I sit next to you," it said. "I'm fine with it," I answered back.

It sat next to me. I twitched, it didn't noticed. I still stared in the horizon. "Everest, why were you crying last night? I heard and hearing a team mate cry is so... Sad," I told her. Even though I knew what she was dreaming, doesn't mean there is more to that.

"Well, while I was sleeping," she whispered,"I had this dream, no a nightmare, and my 'family' all-"

I knew what she was going to say last but she just couldn't say. I feel for her, after what I've seen last night just tells me more about her.

"I know," I finally say,"I saw." As I thought, she stared at me half confused. "How?"

I looked down on the bay. A sly grin on my face. "'Cause I'm a demon!" I turned my head to her real fast. She jumped back and fell on her back. I walked slowly to her.

"Marshall, what are you doing?! Why are your eyes red?!" She yelled out, she was back on her paws. I just kept walking to her. "I'm not lying.."

She crouched and whimpered, she was scared. WAIT! WHAT AM I DOING?! Now it was my turn to whimper.

My ears drooped and I was crying. My eyes weren't red anymore, "I'm sorry.."

I ran. I couldn't stay here if I was going to hurt someone, just look at Everest! She was crying! Again!

WHATS WRONG WITH ME?! WHAT THE HECK WAS I DOING?! I TRY TO CHEER HER UP AND I SCARE HER! WHY WOULD I SCARE HER?!

I'm all ready in the woods, should i go back? Or should I not? WHAT DO I DO?!

* * *

 **(Everest's POV)**

What? Just? Happened? MARSHALL?! Why would he scare me like that then leave?! Should I go after him or not? AHHHHHHHHHHH?! THIS ISN'T HAPPENING?!

*sigh* I guess I should go...

* * *

 **HIIIIIIIIIIIII! HOPE YOU LIKE IT SO FAR! REVIEW!**


	6. Taking the Risk

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEE! REVIEW! ENJOY! B) ^~^**

 **...**

 **(Everest's POV)**

THIS PLACE IS SO CREEPY! Wolves, bugs, and being alone...

But i have to find Marshall! He has to tell me whats going on with him being a demon and stuff!

MARSHALL WHY?! IS HE EVEN A DEMON?!

 **...**

 **(Marshall's POV)**

IM SERIOUS, WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME?! I CAN'T EVEN THINK STRAIGHT! IM GONNA EXPLODE!

 **(Everest's POV)**

"HEADACHE!"

What was that? I started walking toward... What ever it was. It was crying, telling it's self to just think.

Wait, is that... MARSHALL?!

"MARSHALL!" I screamed out jumping out of the bushes.

"OH MY FREAKING GOSH!" Marshall yelled out landing on his back. "WHY ARE YOU HERE?! GET AWAY FROM ME!" He was backing up from me.

"Marshall, what's going on with you?" I asked. He just stared at me, what was he think?

 **(Marshall's POV)**

WHAT DO I DO?! WHAT DO I SAY?! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

I Just want to sleep. I want my life back to normal. I never wanted this.

"Really..." she answered. WAIT! DID I JUST SAY THAT OUT LOUD?!

"Just tell me what's going on." she pleaded. I had no choice.

"Come sit on this log with me," I answered. "I'll tell you... mostly everything."

She sat next to me on a log, in the woods, with Ryder on a mission, 6 in the morning, talking about me being a demon, alone together. THIS CANT BE HAPPENING?!

I told her how it happened. How I knew about her dream. And me ordering a steak. I'm ashamed of myself.

"So now I have a question for you," I said. "Why did you cry when you screamed at me and Chase?"

It took her a while to say but she finally answered,"Flurry, she was a sister to me. My LSBPFF."

"What is LSBPFF?"

"Little Sister Best Pup Friend Forever," she s

* * *

aid giving a grin. "We would always play together and help each other!" I gave a nod.

She continued saying," While we went hunting for fish together, Flurry and Me, there was a blizzard. We were riding back to our igloo on our sled when a breeze hit us, soon a gush of wind. I was screaming at Flurry for being all crazy and dropping all but one fish into the ocean. She kept saying she was sorry but I didn't stop yelling at her until the I saw the igloo. It was destroyed with our parents inside. There were shattered pieces of ice and rock around the area. And... blood" she stopped right there to take a pause.

"Our mom's throat was cut open but i didn't see our father. Once Flurry saw her she ran, to a cliff. But I didn't think she knew. I ran toward her. The snow was in my eyes. Then i heard Flurry scream for help. She ran because i screamed at her and because of seeing our mother's dead body. She fell off! Gone!"

"Ouch!" I said trying not being offensive.

She gave off a laugh, I did too. We started talking more, she is beautiful when she talks. Then I risked it all! After playing around, we took a breath and I casually said, "Everest, I like you. A lot!" I said this putting a smile on my face.

"Woah! M-Marshall, I-I also like you!" She blushed.

"Since Chickelletta is having a wedding this Friday, Want to be my plus-1?" I said looking into her gorgeous eyes.

"SURE!"

 _BOOP BOOP_

It was my pup tag going off. I told Everest to be quiet.

"Marshall here!"

 _Marshall, where are you?_

Everest whispered me in the ear that she said she went to Mr. Porter's to get liver sausages.

"I'm with Everest at Mr. Porter's. We have the liver sausages."

 _OK, get back here. I'm hungry and the mission is finished._

"K Chase, bye!"

I turned it off before he could answer back. "LIVER SAUSAGES!" Everest screamed out.

"PANDAS!" I screamed out.

"You ruined the moment..." WHY?!

* * *

 **Sorry i took so long. I have school and homework. AND I WILL BE MAKING ANOTHER CHAPTER FOR THE CHRISTMAS ONE SHOTS! BAI! ^~^**


	7. Sausges and Premimeres

**Hey! Sry, again! Just please enjoy! ^~^ Also I forgot to tell you people, THIS WILL HAVE CHASE x SKYE!**

 **...**

 **(Chase's POV)**

"Ugh, he hung up," I said looking toward Ryder. "He's with Everest, Ryder sir." Ryder nodded, petting me, then walked off.

I went toward my pup house. I'm hungry! If he doesn't come in an hour... I don't know. Be mad?

 **(Third Person)**

Marshall and Everest ran to Mr. Porter's to get the liver sausages. They knew Chase ment business. He's hungry. And so are the rest of the pups.

After 10 minutes of running, jumping, and laughing, they made it to the liver sausages.

"Hello, Mr. Porter," greeted Everest. "Can we buy some liver sausages?"

"Sure! What for?"

"Breakfast for the PAW Patrol!"

"Were back!" yelled Marshall.

"Took you long enough!" scolded Chase.

"Do you have to be rude about it?"

Everest shot a glare at Chase. "Sorry, I'm just really hungry," said Chase.

Everest put a smile back on her face before eating breakfast.

Evening came quickly and the PAW Patrol were getting ready for the season premiere of Apollo the Super Pup. Everyone was getting comfortable, ready to see the premiere. No talked or even made a sound. They were just so NERVOCITED, being nervous and excited at the same time! The premiere lasted for an hour. It was a miracle that there were no rescue being called. Other than that, the premiere was something Rubble will remember for the rest of his life.

"THAT PREMIERE WAS AWESOME!" Screamed Rubble going to his pup house. "NO ONE CAN BEAT THAT MUCH AWESOMENESS!"

"How about someone beating you food bowl challenge score, hmm?" asked Skye. "NA, that would just make me cry. Like my score, GET BEATEN! Well, maybe not cry but still, i'll be sad."

Marshall was the last to go in his pup house. He was getting some things ready.

 **(Marshall POV)**

 _Day 5, 10:34 p.m._

 _Sorry i didn't right in a while. Very busy. Anyway, today i asked out Everest! YAY! :) Also The premiere in the show Apollo the Super Pup, WAS AMAZING! I've seen better but this was so cool! 1 through 10, i give 9. I saw some mistakes! Other than that, it was fantastic! BYE!_

As always, I put my journal under my bed. But something different will happen tonight! I HAVE HEADPHONES! The pup tags Ryder gave us has some things that you can use to play games and listen to music. As I will do now.

 **...**

 **Sorry this was short. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	8. OMG!

**HIIIII! ENJOY!**

 **...**

 **(Marshall's POV)**

I woke up to the sounds of playful screams.

"AHHHHHHHH! *giggle* HELP!"

I went outside, I still had my headphones on, and took in the fresh air. I saw Skye, Everest, Rocky, and Zuma were playing tag.

"HELP! IM BEING CHASED BY ROCKY! *giggle*" screamed Skye.

"Hey Marshall! Wanna play?" asked Everest.

"Did you get breakfast?" I asked.

"No, not yet. Ryder didn't wake up yet."

"Thanks!" I said.

I went back inside my pup house. Getting ready to start the day. Tomorrow is THE WEDDING!

 _"PAW Patrol! TO THE LOOKOUT!"_

Is something wrong? His tone is different than when he usually says his call. Well, going to find out!

As always, I was the last pup to get into the elevator. Again, I crash into everyone except Chase who was already in the 2nd floor.

"PUPS! HUGE EMERGENCY! FIRE AT THE MAYOR'S SHE IS TRAPPED INSIDE! MARSHALL GO AND SAVE THE MAYOR! SKYE, USE YOUR HOOK TO CARRY A BUCKET OF WATER TO PUT OUT THE FIRE! THE REST OF YOU, HELP THE OTHER FIRE MEN TO PUT OUT THE FIRE! GO GO GO!"

We didn't even bother making our calls. I was about to but no one did theirs so... ya.

After getting in my truck, Ryder came out with his EXTREMELY AWESOME ATV, and took us to the Mayor's.

I saw Chickletta outside with Katie holding her. I parked my truck and went inside with my gear on.

"MAYOR GOODWAY!" I yelled in the building. I used my water cannon to take out some of the fires in my way. Then I hear a laugh, a laugh that was spine tingling.

I screamed louder,"MAYOR GOODWAY! PLEASE TELL ME WHERE YOU ARE!" The laugh came again.

I ran through the halls, looking for Mayor Goodway. But I couldn't find her. Until I heard the laugh next to me.

I froze.

What ever that was, sounds dangerous. AND GUESS WHAT?! ITS NEXT TO ME!

"Who's there?" I asked out loud.

"Oh, no one special *deep giggles*"

I saw something that looked similar to Lilith. But in the same time, it looks different.

"My name is Ash. You might know Lilith, and if you do, I'm her bro," he says laying down on a burnt sofa.

"What do you want? And where is the Mayor?" I asked hesitantly.

"What else? I want to take revenge on my sis. And since she picked you, I GET TO KILL YOU! ㈴0"

"Wait a second. You get to kill me or u want to?"

"I want to. Oh forgot to tell you that the mayor is about to be cooked alive in the downstairs living room. Wait... IM AN IDIOT!" Marshall sprinted downstairs. He saw the mayor getting a bit burned. I sprayed the area she was in and had her on my back. She is very heavy, and big.

"YOU'RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE!" Screamed an evil voice behind me.

He then threw this blazing hot fire ball at me. I gasped for luck and put my hand forward thinking it will block the flames. And it did.

I brung out my fire shield Lilith told me about. IT LOOKED AWESOME!

"NO! NOOOO!" yelled Ash.

Again I ran but to the entrance to bring out the mayor. I put her in my EMT truck to take her to the hospital.

 **...**

"How is she?" asked Ryder.

"The Mayor is doing all right. She will be healed in a few hours. But, she still is going to take some pill to keep her stable," said the doctor.

"Thank you," said Ryder.

"How is she, Ryder?" asked Skye.

"She is doing better"

"Is she going to be able to join us at Chickaletta's wedding tomorrow?"

Ryder's eyes widened. He completed for got about the wedding!

"THE WEDDING'S TOMORROW?!"

"Yes, me and Everest already went to buy gifts. But I don't think the other guys did yet."

"PAW PATROL LOOKOUT!" Screamed Ryder in his pup-pad.

"Chase! WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Asked Rocky.

"I didn't do anything!"

Everyone went in the elevator, Marshall(again) came in last. He did a tail spin and landed in the elevator.

"Sorry guys," apologized Marshall.

Everyone Laughed as they went up the elevator.

"PAW Pa-"Chase said when he got interrupted by Ryder.

"PUPS! I FIRGOT ABOUT THE WEDDING GIFTS! WE NEED TO GET READY FOR TOMORROW! GUYS, WE NEED OUR CLOTHES! SKYE AND EVEREST, YOU CAN GO TO KATIE'S! Pups, today is just not going as planned. Now let's get moving!"

 **...**

 **Well, I guess the PAW Patrol is in a last minute shopping spree. HOPE YOU ENJOYED! BYE! REVIEW! ^~^**


	9. STORY!

**HELLO! THANKS FOR ALL U LIKING MY FAN FIC! And sorry for not updating fast, ;~; FORGIVE ME!**

 **...**

 **(Marshall's POV)**

 _"It's that time of the year again! BLACK FRIDAY! Every thing is 50% 60% even 80% OFF! Only at the Adventure Bay mall this year!" exclaimed the radio._

"What is going on today?" asked Ryder. "Well, lets try to be first at the mall. We can't risk being last."

As we all made it to the mall, it was already flooding with people of all ages. Everest and Skye weren't with us, they already purchased their gifts.

"Why did Mayor Goodway planned the wedding tomorrow?!" I asked.

We ran inside trying to get the last of the items.

I found the perfect present! A PILLOW! :D The pink, purple, and full of rainbow colored, soft, huggable pillow laid majestically on someone's hand. That person was a middle aged man, being punched for a pair of shoes.

He dropped the pillow, probably because of the punch, most likely.

I sprinted toward the pillow, not knowing that the man got up and was ready to get it back.

Just as I grabbed the pillow he formed his hands to fists and was about to smash me. I turned and put my hand up, forming my shield. But it didn't work!

I got hit and whimpered to the clerk, still having the pillow. I got hit pretty bad, having a bruise.

I bought the pillow for $2.50. before it was $49.99.

'I'm going back to the Lookout. I need rest," I thought. 'And why couldn't I summon my shield'

 **(Everest's POV)**

Skye and me were walking to Katie's. Just coming out of the lookout, we were looking for what to wear tomorrow and try it out at Katie's.

Just as we were walking Skye asked a question I was hoping of not hearing,"So, how are you and Marshall?" She said giving her cute but evil grin. Since I met Skye, she is not that nice as you think, she plays small pranks on Alex when she is most annoyed.

"Please, me and Marshall are not dating. Not like you and Chase!" It was my turn to smile. "Pfft, we are... Um, not!" lied Skye.

"Look at your face! You're blushing! You two are dating!"

"PLEASE DONT TELL ANYONE ELSE?! EVEN THOUGH IT IS PRETTY OBVIOUS!"

"Why should I? Everyone knows! Even Ryder! Is it really hard for Chase to keep a secret?" Her face was as red as Marshall's fire truck. She looked mad so I quickly said,"Come on! Let's get to Katie's before the guys get home!"

She returned with a smile and we then started running toward our destination.

 **(Marshall's POV)**

I walked to my pup house, my eye still throbbing with pain from that punch.

'Lilith! Why didn't it work?' I thought.

Then I heard a pop, in front of me was a bubble. And there was writing on it.

"We will talk in your dreams."

"Why can't we talk like this?"

Another pop,"Because this is my last bubble for the next 24 hours."

I was at my pup house, getting ready for my rest with the pillow in a bag ready for tomorrow next to me. After closing my eyes, in less then a second, I saw Lilith.

"Why didn't my shield work?" I asked instantly.

"You can't do it in front of the public for no reason! Unless it is for a good purpose! Like fighting a dragon, but not to protect yourself from a punch to get a pillow! Ugh... and I see you've met my my brother, Ash." said Lilith.

"Why wasn't he more like you? Not like burning down City Hall," I asked.

"Let me tell you a quick 3 minute story of our origins." I sat down and secretly pressed 'record' on my pup tag.

 _There was once an angel who's name was, Sophia. She helped the ones who struggled with education and was one of the best. She was my mother, soon to be married to my father, Satan. My father was evil, he only cared of him self. He was like that until he found the beauty and heart of Sophia. Back then Demons and Angels were at war, for peace or death._

 _Satan found her helping a College student find the answer to an equation that helped his grade to go up, an A. After understanding how to find it, Sophia went to the next person in need of help. Satan sat down as close as he could get to her without disturbing her. He's been doing that for a while and is thinking of making his first impression after a week. It went like this; he got up when she just finished helping a person, she was going to take a break after taking care of 50 people. Satan could see she was exhausted._

 _Taking a deep breath, he walked toward her, taking slow strides. "Hello," he said calmly behind her._

 _"(gasp) Hello, you, um... scared me," Sophia answered. "Wait, you're a demon!"_

 _"Shush! I don't want to hurt you. And I don't want any one to find out i'm here, or else, they'll kill me." Satan whispered._

 _"I know, I'm supposed to say. Anyway, why are you here?"_

 _"Well, I seem to have found my special someone," He smiled giving her a red rose. She took it, blushed, then disappeared._

 _He did the same routine until Sophia asked,"Why are you doing this?"_

 _"You see, I... I love you," he blushed like mad and it was his turn to disappear. Sophia held the rose, unable to think properly._

 _The next day, they started talking secretly, without anyone knowing. They loved each other._

 _They got married and I became their first child, Lilith. Then they had, Ash. I was the good side, I had more good than bad. Ash, on the other hand, had more bad than good. We had jobs to do and this is what we are now._

 **HEYYYYYY! I'm done with this chapter! HOPE YOU GUYS DIDNT LEAVE! BAI! ^~^**


	10. WHAT!

**HELLO! IM MAKING UP FOR THE LATE CHAPTERS! :D ^~^**

 **(Marshall's POV)**

"Im good, Ash is bad. There you go! BYE!" screamed Lilith waking me up.

I rubbed my head from the sudden wake. Then I found out why she did that...

Everest and Skye came back from their trip to Katie's. I came out of my pup house to eat a quick snack of bacon flavored biscuits. Tastes good.

"Hey Marshall," answered Skye and Everest in rythm.

"Hi, I have some extra bacon flavored biscuits ready to get eaten," said Marshall.

"Oooh! I'd like one!" asked Everest. Skye looked over at her with a smirk, Everest blushed and hoped she won't do some drastic in front of Marshall.

"Sure," answered Marshall grabbing a biscuit. "Here you go."

"Thanks," thanked the Husky.

"So... How was your day~?" Asked Skye.

"Got punched and couldn't summon my shield," said Marshall. Then when he realized what he said he froze. Everest's ears perked up, then she started to say her hands wildlyto stop talking.

"What shield?" asked Skye suddenly confused.

"Duh... His personal space." said Everest in front of Skye.

"oh... welp, I'm going to my puphouse. HAVE FUN~" announced Skye walking out the front doors.

"Thanks for helping me and my secret, Everest," thanked the demonic pup.

"No prob!" welcomed Everest as she licked my cheek and went off with Skye. I dozed for a bit, then remembered where I was... I tripped.

* * *

" _SHE IS PERFECT, MOM! * Squeal* PLEASE LET ME TURN HER INTO ONE! PLEASE?!"_

 _"Well, she does have a very soft side... Ok, you can. Take your time"_

 _"*Squeal* THANKS!"_

 **...**

 **IM SO SORRY! I JUST FOR SOME REASON DONT HAVE THE TIME TO FINISH OR UPDATEE! ;~; review?**


	11. YAS!

**CHAPTER IS HERE! ^~^**

 **...**

 **(Lilith's POV)**

Flying, or floating, over to Jake's Mountain, I found the perfect angel! :D Floating, or flying, down toward the sleeping Husky, I bended down to put my palm on her fury head. Accidentally, disturbing her dream... I saw her with curiosity coming towards me.

"*laughing hard and maniacally* ITS ACTUALLY YOU!" I screamed. She took a step back when i did this so I tried to talk softly this time.

"Oops, sorry. I'm Lilith! Marshall might have mentioned me but now you know me better!" I smiled.

"Ok then, why are you here?" she said happily. She knows I'm a demon and angel and doesn't even care! PERFECT!

"How would you like to be part angel?" I asked in an instant.

"OH MY LORDYLORDESSNESS! YAS!"

"You even get your own halo where only one special pup can see!"

"WHO?!"

"MARSHALL!"

"OMG YAS!"

Silence...

LAUGHTER EVERYWHERE!

"YOU ARE PERFECT!" i screamed in a happy voice. "You get to have powers and your own shield of AWESOMENESS!"

"YAS!"

"One thing though, you cant tell anyone but Marshall! NO ONE AT ALL! Understand?" i say. She nods happily. AMAZING!

"Well sorry for interupting your dream. BAI!" I said as her patted her head.

* * *

 **(Everest's POV)**

IM AN ANGEL! YAY!

I got poofed back to my dream...

PLUSHIES EVERYWHERE! YAS!

 **...**

 **YAS! REVIEW! :D XD**


	12. Yes? No? ?:

Sorry for not updating sooner. Just... Do I finish this story or not? I just can't think of another idea for this story. I could finish with a good ending just need to know how.

Sorry... But I do have an AMAZING RP i have been doing and i wanted to make it into a fic so you guys can read it! But... it's fnaf(Five Nights at Freddy's). :)

So If you want me to continue... i'm going to need some suggestions. HAVE A GREAT DAY! :D ^~^


End file.
